The Most Wonderful Day of Our Lives
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: The day has finally arrived. The two Broadway stars seal their love. Rachel Berry & Finn Hudson.


Hello guys! This is an one-shot story. I've been working on it for around 2 months, and I really hope you like the result. I apologize in advance for any wrong word or other things related to a wedding, because I never got married lol. Anyway, please review. Enjoy.

**The Most Wonderful Day of Our Lives**

The sunlight slowly filled the pink bedroom, a sign that the day was going to be a very beautiful and typical summer day, with the clean blue sky. Taking a better look at the room, there were clothes and bottles spread all over the floor, a result from the party last night. The woman figure was sleeping peacefully, or so it seemed. There were tears stains on her cheeks, she had cried herself to sleep the night before. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Rachel Berry was getting married today. She was a successful Broadway star and was finally where she's always belonged, but something was missing in her heart. Today it was finally going to be completed. She was about to become Mrs. Finn Hudson, something she had wanted to be since she was in high school. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms. She stood up and looked around her bedroom, sighing in exasperation because of the mess. She shrugged and proceeded to the bathroom, but something caught her attention in the way. She looked around and saw her dress. She stared at it for quite a while, and then smiled. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. When she wore it for the first time and looked at herself in the mirror, tears of happiness were falling from her eyes. She couldn't wait to see Finn's reaction when she walks down the aisle, with her two fathers. Speaking of Finn, Rachel wondered how he was today and if he was excited or nervous about the wedding. She grabbed her phone to call him, but was interrupted by Tina and Mercedes walking in her bedroom.  
>"What are you doing?" The Asian descendant girl asked.<br>"I was going to call Finn to see how…"  
>"You're not supposed to do that." Mercedes said. "It's bad luck."<br>"I thought seeing the groom brought bad luck, not calling him."  
>"She's right, Mercedes." Tina said, smiling.<br>"Whatever. You'll see Finn later. Now we'll have to get you ready for the big night."  
>"Guys, we still have plenty of time." Rachel protested.<br>"And we have plenty of things to do. Now let's get going."  
>"I want to thank you both for helping me out today."<br>"It's not a problem. I love doing these kinds of things."  
>"Is Brittany coming over?"<br>"You called her? Tina asked in a disapproving tone.  
>"Yeah. Finn has always been a good friend of Artie's, so I thought I could get closer to her… again." Rachel said. "I know you are still resentful to this day, Tina, but this is important to Finn. And it's important to me too."<br>"That's okay, Rachel. I'm just having a hard time getting over Mike. We were together for a long time."  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"Anyway, today is your day and I don't want to steal your thunder."  
>"You're not stealing my thunder, Tina. You know you can tell me everything."<br>"Thanks."  
>"Did you invite Quinn?"<br>"Finn wanted me to. He thinks what happened in the past is in the past. I sort of agree with him, but I can't pretend what she did to me on 11th grade didn't happen. He understood me though, and I'm glad about that."  
>"So I guess it means Santana and Jesse weren't invited too."<br>"That's right." Rachel nodded. "I know it seems like we haven't grown up and let it go, but we didn't want people who were obstacles for our relationship to celebrate with us."  
>"Yet you invited Puck?"<br>"There's a difference here. Noah is Finn's best friend. Yes, I made out with him, but for some reason Finn couldn't be mad at him for a long time. I just love their friendship."  
>Both Tina and Mercedes said nothing. Not too long after that, Brittany made her usual cheerful entrance. She arrived at the same time Carole Hudson Hummel did, to Rachel's shock.<br>"Mrs. Hudson?"  
>"Please, call me Carole."<br>"I'm surprised to see you here."  
>"I wanted to see how my future daughter-in-law is today and help with anything you need."<br>"Thanks, that means a lot." Rachel said with a smile. "These are Mercedes, Tina and Brittany."  
>"Nice to meet you." The three girls said together.<br>"Nice to meet you too." Carole smiled. "So what are the plans for today?"  
>"We need to pick up the bride's maids dresses and some other stuff."<br>"Alright, so let's get started."

Finn Hudson was passed out on the couch. The house was an awful mess, it seemed like a tornado had been there. Sam and Artie had two topless girls sleeping on their chest and had their arms wrapped around them, while Puck was pretty much fainted on the floor. Finn woke up and looked around, in disbelief. He then smelled coffee. He stood up and headed to the kitchen, where Kurt was.  
>"Did this house get crushed by a tornado or something?" Finn asked with a husky voice.<br>"It sure seems like it." Kurt replied, drinking a sip of his drink. "It's not the way a Broadway star is supposed to behave though."  
>"Shut up." He turned around and looked at the living room, sighing deeply.<br>"You might want to cover that chest."  
>"What?"<br>"You're shirtless, Finn. And I cannot imagine what these two girls were up to with all of you last night."  
>"I didn't do anything, right?"<br>"Sure, and I'm Britney Spears' backing vocal."  
>"I'm serious, Kurt."<br>"So am I. what will Rachel think of this?"  
>"She can't know. Don't tell her."<br>"I don't know. Aren't you two honest with each other?"  
>"Yes. But you know how threatened Rachel feels about some girls. If she finds out I had a bachelor party – with hot blonde hookers – she's gonna call off the wedding."<br>"That would be interesting, to say the least."  
>"Please, I'm begging you. Don't tell her."<br>"So you do admit you had hooked up with these girls?"  
>"Maybe. But who cares? Rachel is the one I want to spend my life with."<br>"She would care."  
>"Please, Kurt."<br>"What's going on?"  
>"Puck, please help me out."<br>"What's up?"  
>"Kurt is threatening to tell Rachel about these two hookers."<br>"Dude, you can't do that."  
>"Why not, Puckerman? Rachel has the right to know, don't you think?"<br>"No, I don't. It was his last night as single, we just wanted him to have some fun."  
>"I find it cheating."<br>"It's not cheating. It was his bachelor party. It doesn't count."  
>"Oh really? Would you say the same if your girlfriend did the same?"<br>"Kurt, I think you're taking this too seriously."  
>"Am I, Finn? Someone has to. Obviously you regret what you did, otherwise you wouldn't ask me to tell Rachel. You underestimate her, and women don't like being underestimated."<br>"I love her, Kurt. I love her so much. What do you know about love anyway?"  
>"More than you, that's for sure. And if you love her as much as you claim to, you shouldn't have agreed to this crap to begin with."<br>"I'm not gonna listen to you anymore. I'm getting married to Rachel, to the woman I love. And I have lots to do today."  
>"Sure, run away. It's what you do best."<br>"Bite me, Kurt."  
>"Why don't you find someone else to bother, dude?" Puck asked.<br>"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Kurt put the cup on the table and slammed the door when he left.  
>"He's older but still annoying."<br>"Come on, man. We need to get some stuff before I start getting ready."  
>"Alright." Puck said. "But I need a cup of coffee right now. I'm so hung over."<br>Finn couldn't help but laugh and got some coffee for himself too.

A couple of hours passed by and Carole was finishing Rachel's make up. The Broadway star couldn't stop smiling, and Finn's mother had to smile at that.  
>"Are you that nervous?" She asked.<br>"Is that so obvious?"  
>"Yeah. You can't stop smiling."<br>"I'm sorry." Rachel turned to face her future mother-in-law. "It's just… I've wanted this for so long and now I'm finally getting it. It feels like a dream."  
>"I know what you mean. I felt like that when I married Burt."<br>"Finn and I broke up a year before high school ended. I'm sure you remember that." The bride said in a sad tone. "We only saw each other again after school ended when he was given a chance in Broadway. But I can assure you my feelings never went away nor faded. Seeing him four years later made my heart race, as if I was seeing him for the first time ever."  
>"I never thought Quinn was the right woman for Finn. It didn't feel right. You and him… you connect. You complete each other."<br>"Wow, thanks Mrs. Hudson. That means a lot to me." Rachel smiled and put a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I thought being a Broadway star would bring me what I've always wanted. But now I realize that what I've always wanted was in Lima. I left it behind when high school ended."  
>"But you got it back in the end. I'll always be thankful to you for helping Finn. Who knows what he would be today if it wasn't for that."<br>"Your son is a really talented person, he just doesn't see it. He's destined to be on stage. I just gave the initial push for that."  
>"You know, when he got that call for an audition, he was so thrilled. He was close to jumping all over the house. And then he got the role, we were so happy for him. He always tells me how precious you are and how lucky he is to have you in his life."<br>"I'm just as lucky. Finn is… everything I could ever ask for in a guy. He's sweet, lovingly, caring and honest. He's charming and really knows how to make a woman feel special."  
>Rachel's eyes became watery and she wiped the tears from the corner of them with her fingers.<br>"I better stop or I'll cry."  
>"Yeah, and we don' want your make up to get messed up."<br>"I should finish getting ready. The big moment is coming."  
>"You're right. So let's do something with your hair. Do you have something in mind?"<br>"I was thinking maybe we could have it curled and then tie some of it?"  
>"Yeah, I think I can do that." Mrs. Hudson grabbed the curling machine and started making curls on Rachel's hair.<p>

The wedding was only thirty minutes away. Finn was pacing nervously around the altar. You could tell he was visibly anxious, as he loosened the tie around his neck.  
>"Dude, chill out alright? She's coming."<br>"I can't, Puck. I'm getting married. I'm freaking out."  
>"Don't be such a girl, Finn. People will think you're weird."<br>"Have you ever gotten married?"  
>"No, but…"<br>"So you don't get a say." Finn said. "Neither does anyone in this place. It's my freaking wedding day, dammit. If I feel like crying, I will cry. None of you get to judge me today."  
>"Geez, relax. I was just trying to help."<br>"I'm sorry. I'm just a nervous wrack."  
>"Yeah, I can see that. So how does it feel?"<br>"I feel so many things right now, it's crazy. I'm excited and nervous. I'm happy and angry. It's weird, I know."  
>"Yeah, it is. You're screwed, dude."<br>"Thanks a lot, Puck." He said sarcastically. "This is what I want to do, though."  
>"Well, good luck."<br>"You're gonna get married someday too."  
>"Nah, it's too much trouble."<br>"I used to say that too, and look where I am now."  
>"You two are made for each other." Puck said genuinely. "Rachel is an unique and wonderful girl, so keep her. And if you ever tell anyone I said this, I will hunt and kill you."<br>"You won't have to. Rachel is all that and much more. I'm a lucky man."  
>"Everyone, take your places." Carole Hudson said as she neared the altar. "The bride is here."<br>"How does she look, mom?" Finn asked, unable to control his smile.  
>"She's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. In a few minutes, you'll see yourself. You'll be breath taken. She's stunning." She hugged her son tight. "I wish you and Rachel are a happy family and love each other no matter what."<br>"Thanks, mom. I will do what I can do make that happen."  
>"I know you will, son. You've become an amazing person. I'm so proud of you."<br>"I'm proud of you too. You pretty much raised me alone and did a hell of a great job. I could never thank you enough."  
>"Oh Finn." Carole caressed Finn's cheek with the back of her hand. "Don't say hell on God's house. It's disrespectful."<br>"Alright, I'm sorry."  
>"Well, I should take my place too. Take care, Finn. I love you."<br>"I love you too, mom."

Everyone stood up as soon as the orchestra started playing. Rachel wanted to choose a song that was powerful and meant a lot to them. She wanted Finn to help her choose too. They went through all songs they performed in the Glee club and eventually decided to pick Faithfully. Something caught Finn completely off guard. Rachel was singing. His heart stopped beating for a second, and he felt a cold rush running through all his body. The doors opened and Finn had a hard time getting over how gorgeous she looked. He gave her a huge smile as she walked down the aisle. His mother wasn't exaggerating when she said Rachel was like the most beautiful bride she'd ever seen. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress, and a long veil was falling over her curled hair. There was a sweet and wide smile on her face, even though she was singing. He was amazed, she never once failed doing that to him. She and her dads approached Finn and told him to take care of his precious daughter, before giving her away. The happy couple turned to face the priest as the ceremony began.  
>"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Rachel Barbra Berry and Finn Hudson. You may sit down."<br>The guests did so and the priest carried on with the ceremony. Rachel could barely hold her smile and stop the tears in her eyes. She had her wedding day pictured on her head, but it didn't come near this. It was perfect. Everything was absolutely perfect. She looked at Finn with a genuine smile. Who would know they were going to be here today? Certainly not her. But life has a funny and unique way of bringing people back together. It brought Finn back into her life once again. The love they had for each other was so real it couldn't be simply erased. Instead, it only became stronger and stronger, even after all these years apart. Rachel was brought back to reality when the priest waved his hand in front of her eyes.  
>"I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized.<br>"You can say your vows now."  
>"Oh right. Right." Rachel said nervously. "Finn, words can and will never express how much you mean to me. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew this was where we'd end up eventually. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. Everyday I thank God for making our lives find our way back to each other. I'm going to hold on tight in this relationship and never let go. What we have is so special, and not everyone can proudly say they had found their true love in high school, but I can. I am so truly in love with you, Finn, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the way you make me feel. I'll be forever yours… faithfully."<br>Over Finn's should, Rachel could see Carole Hudson wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. She could feel her own eyes burning up now. She blinked quickly and flashed a sweet smile at Finn. He grabbed her hands and looked intently into her eyes.  
>"Rachel… how can I start this? Meeting you has changed me in ways you don't even know. Half of the man I am today is because of you. You have taught me what true love is about. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. Loving you is… is like a rollercoaster. It goes up and down but it's so good you want to go again. Being with you is challenging. You make me want to be the best at what I do. I want you to know that I will do my best to be a great husband and a wonderful father to our children to come. You are everything to me, Rachel. I love you so much. I want to be with you until I die. This is the first day of the rest of our lives."<br>Finn timidly wiped the tears from Rachel's eyes and smiled kindly at her. The bridesmaid approached Rachel and gave her the ring. She then turned to her soon to be husband and placed it on his left ring finger.  
>"Finn Hudson, this ring is my promise to respect you and to support you for the rest of my life. It symbolizes my love and my faith to you."<br>The woman gave her left hand to him and watched as he put the ring on her thin finger.  
>"Rachel Barbra Berry, this ring is my promise to respect you and to support you for the rest of my life. It symbolizes my love and my faith to you."<br>"By the power conceived to me tonight, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson. You may kiss the bride."  
>Finn walked closer to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave a light kiss on her lips and then twisted her around a little, kissing her movie style. The guests stood up and started clapping at the couple. They pulled away from each other and smiled at everyone. Their journey as a family was only beginning.<p> 


End file.
